


The Dragon Sanctuary

by laurelashes



Series: Weasleys [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not Epilogue Compliant, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelashes/pseuds/laurelashes
Summary: He needed to get away.From family.From people giving him judging looks anywhere he goes.From England.So, obviously, when his superior in St Mungo's told him they were looking for healers skilled in potion brewing in the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, he agreed to go.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Series: Weasleys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641370
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for context: Draco is 23, Charlie is 30

He needed to get away. 

From family. 

From people giving him judging looks anywhere he goes. 

From England. 

So, obviously, when his superior in St Mungo's told him they were looking for healers skilled in potion brewing in the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, he agreed to go. 

...

On his second day in the sanctuary, he saw a well-built man with fire-like hair in a short low ponytail sitting in the hospital wing, waiting for a healer. Something about him seemed familiar to Draco, though he couldn't put a finger on it just yet. Since nobody else was available and he'd just finished brewing pain-easing potions, he walked up to the man and without a word started examining his forearm, currently split open and bleeding, the cut probably caused by a dragon's sharp claws. As he'd been told the day before, the keepers knew better than not to start talking about any kind of poison straight away, so he didn't bother asking. 

The man didn't even flinch when he started disinfecting the wound.

"You're new here." He heard a voice with a clearly British accent say. British, red hair, freckles... must be a Weasley. 

"And you're a Weasley." He answered, still focused on the wound. 

Draco could feel the man's gaze on him, the silence feeling almost as if he was surprised. 

"Since you're stating the obvious," he added and proceeded to stitch the wound with an enchanted thread and needle. 

Not a flinch, once again. 

"Yes, Charlie Weasley."

Oh. He had seen the name around school. Quidditch trophies, mostly. A seeker, just like him, if he remembers correctly. 

"Draco Malfoy." 

"Right, you did seem familiar."

Of course he'd know who he was.

He finished the last stitch and turned around to put away his tools. 

"Thanks, I'll get going," he heard Charlie say.

Draco turned to face him. 

"Wait, you'll need some Murtlap Essence for this." 

"I'll manage. I like having the scars, anyway."

He looked at Charlie's arms again and noticed many scars from cuts and burns. He could easily get rid of them with some potions and charms, yet he decided to leave them be. Interesting. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, see you 'round, Draco," he said as he got up and walked towards the door. 

"See you 'round."

Draco looked at the door for a few more seconds after Weasley left. Still in surprise that he wasn't called a Malfoy, he started cleaning up the space around him. 

...

On his third day, healers from his shift asked if he wanted to grab a beer after work. Not wanting to stick out too much, he agreed.

They were sitting in the bar in a small magical town just outside the sanctuary. 

"Where are you from, Draco?" asked Dorinel, one of the Romanian healers. 

"England." 

"So you went to Hogwarts like our Charlie?"

He looked at Valeria, surprised by the use of words 'our Charlie'.

"Hogwarts? Yeah."

"Hey, Charlie!" he heard Clara shout and looked in the direction she was gesturing towards. There he was, Charlie Weasley, walking towards their table.

"Charlie, have you met Draco? He says you went to the same school," Clara said and grinned. 

"Yes, though we haven't met before yesterday," Charlie answered and showed them his stitched arm, which everybody took as enough of an answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing dialogue in English is confusing. Not my first language, apologies if anything doesn't make sense.  
> Special thanks to my friend Olga, for putting up with me and my messages at 2 am.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later he managed to talk to Charlie again. 

He was walking to the sleeping quarters after finishing his shift in the hospital wing when he spotted a red head a few metres ahead of him. His pace quickened and he was soon walking close enough that Weasley could hear him. 

"Hey, Charlie." 

The man turned his head in surprise. 

"Draco."

"Thank you," he said and realised he should probably explain what for. "You know, for... not telling them what I did and who I used to be."

Weasley smiled as they walked. 

"Everyone was young and stupid at some point, I don't see why I should hold that against you." 

"Usually one's young and stupid years don't end in people dying." 

"Wasn't your decision or doing," he said and looked at Draco from the corner of his eye. "Anyway, I believe in second chances."

"I wish others did too." 

They walked in silence for a while. When they approached the door to the sleeping quarters, Charlie stopped. 

"You know, people will ask you questions at first, but give it a few days, they will realise you won't talk about certain subjects and leave it."

"I find it hard to believe." 

"A lot of us came here to escape something. People understand and stop asking unwanted questions."

Draco nodded and opened the door. 

"Thanks. Goodnight, Charlie." 

"Goodnight."

And they walked towards their rooms, in opposite directions. 

... 

Day fifteen (he can't believe he still keeps count of that), they took him to observe keepers' interactions with the dragons. 

The fact that it happened didn't surprise him, as he knew being a healer here meant dealing with both humans and dragons, but he didn't expect that to happen so soon.

So he stood near the fence of the enclosure and watched Darius and Sorin interact with two Romanian Longhorns. The dragons appeared to be healthy and quite lively. The whole thing was just a checkup, really, since both have been bred in the sanctuary and raised by the two keepers standing in front of them. A routine of some sort, he had been told. Whenever the dragons appear, they get examined and supplemented with anything they might be lacking. 

He looked at Sorin, currently approaching the animal in front of him. It surprised him how thought out everything had to be - even though the dragon has known him for its whole life, he had to do everything slowly and bribe him with food.

"Snacks." He heard a familiar voice behind him. 

Draco turned around and saw Charlie. He looked at him curiously. 

"The meat, I mean. We don't feed them, they are perfectly capable of finding their own food."

"Right," Draco almost whispered (why did he say that so quietly?) and focused on the dragons again.

He heard Weasley walking away.

...

It was about a week later (really, he'd lost count at some point) when he was brewing Dragon Tonic and they ran out of Giant Purple Toad warts.

He walked out of the back room into the hospital room looking for Vladislav. Vlad was responsible for stocking up their ingredients and he suspected the last person to use the warts didn't mention to him they were running low. He roamed around the room for a minute before he found his superior near the front door, taking care of someone's injury. Draco waited patiently, resting against the wall, until the man was finished.

"Hey, Vlad, got a moment?" 

"Yes, yes, it something wrong?" he asked with a strong Russian accent. 

"It looks like we've ran out of Bullfrog warts." 

"Ah, well, go to administration and tell them I asked you to send me a few keepers to help with ingredient extraction. I'll make sure to order them as soon as possible, but we will need some from the frogs we keep in case of emergencies like this." 

"On it."

As he walked towards the head of keepers' office, he heard a few voices and laughs. He knocked and opened the door, revealing to him three people - Aurel, whom he was looking for, as well as Théa and Charlie, all being dragon keepers and as it appears - close friends. 

"Sorry to bother you, but we'll need some people to extract Giant Purple Toad warts." 

"Of course, I'll send someone as soon as I can," said Aurel, and then Charlie chimed in. 

"I'll get on it," he said, smiling at the healer. 

Malfoy noticed the smile, it baffled him. He still couldn't get used to people being friendly with him.

"Thanks" Draco said as he walked out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was his day off, but he found himself walking around the sanctuary anyway. Something seemed to worry everyone around him - soon he found out there was a dragon in the medical pit, which could only mean it was badly injured. His curiosity brought him to the observation point right above the enclosure where the dragon was being calmed down. 

He was surprised to see a familiar face there - he would have expected everyone to be working to help the dragon. 

The freckled man standing next to him seemed to understand his confusion, as he said "She was my first hatch, they didn't let me near her, I have to be here." 

Of course, many keepers develop a close emotional bond with the first dragon they had taken care of on their own. If one of these dragons ended up injured, they had to calm it down and go through basic healing first before they could let a keeper near the dragon. It was a safety precaution that worked. 

He only nodded as to acknowledge the statement.

They stood there, watching their coworkers and friends take care of the Welsh Green. Draco noticed Charlie's left arm shaking. The keeper was nervous, stressed to the point of losing control over his muscles.

Draco put a hand on Weasley's shoulder. He realised what he did only after the man looked at him with surprise. 

"She'll be okay," he said calmly. 

"I know she will." Charlie replied, his voice trembling. 

"Do you want me to bring you some Calming Draught?" 

"Please." 

"I'll be right back." 

... 

Draco picked up a fresh batch of Dragon Tonic and headed to the medical enclosure.

As he got closer to the entrance, he saw what was happening inside. Weasley was standing in front of the Welsh Green, the dragon almost bowing to him, foreheads touching. He never got to see an interaction between a dragon and a keeper like this, it seemed like the bond between these two was reslly strong indeed. He watched them for a few minutes and then knocked twice on the door - with someone else inside, coming in or even opening the door was forbidden. 

Charlie slowly walked away, taking small steps backwards, still facing the dragon. As he came near the fireproof door, Draco moved to the side, so the man could easily exit the enclosure. 

"Looks like she's doing better," he murmured. 

"She is, thankfully."

"I brought Dragon Tonic for her."

Draco handed Charlie the box he was holding. 

"Thank you" Charlie said, smiled at him, put the box into his leather bag and headed back to the enclosure.

...

After another day of work, he felt like spending some time with people, so he headed to the pub. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink.

A few minutes after he got his order, a voice three stools to his left asked for two beers. He looked in that direction and saw Charlie Weasley, leaning against the top of the bar. The man noticed him as well. 

"Oi!" 

"Hi! How's your dragon doing?" 

"Better. I think we'll be releasing her soon." 

"Celebrating that?" 

"Sort of," he said, as his order was placed on the counter. "Thanks, mate," he said to the bartender and turned to the healer, ready to go back to his company. "Laters, Draco!" 

"Take care." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a small segment at the end of Chapter 3, as the first segment of this one turned out a bit longer than I expected it to be.  
> I feel like this one is where it gets interesting. Enjoy!

Three months into his stay in Romania, he started feeling more at home than anywhere else.

Brewing potions made his thoughts clearer and, quite frankly, lifted his mood as well, so when other healers noticed, they silently agreed on leaving any potions-related tasks to him. They really thought he wouldn't notice, but he did, of course he did. He didn't mention it, though. He felt really lucky to be surrounded by people who cared and did his best whenever they asked him anything. That day, a quiet and calm one, he was working on potions in the back room.

Draco heard someone's steps in the space for patients, but ignored them, focusing on preparing some ingredients for storage. Dorinel was working the shift too and he was on watch in case anyone came in injured.

He looked up when he realised the steps were approaching him. 

No one else than Charlie Weasley stormed into the room. 

"You're not allowed in here." 

A smile found its way onto Charlie's face. He walked backwards, barely three steps, and stopped when he reached the doorway. 

"Sorry. Others don't really care about it that much." 

"Well, I do. Need anything?" 

"Burn-healing paste." 

They make it as needed. Spoils easily. Usable only four to five hours after making. He'd need to prepare it now. 

"If someone got burnt, you should have brought them here." 

Charlie let out a laugh. 

"No, no, everybody's fine, we'd rather just have some of it in case anything happens, there's an aggressive injured dragon in the sanctuary."

"I'll need to finish this first."

"I'll wait. May I enter the room?" 

Draco looked up again. A playful smile lingered on Weasley's face.

"As long as you don't break anything."

"Weasley promise I'll try my best." 

Charlie took a step into the room and leaned against the wall near the door, hands in his pockets. He watched the healer smash and cut ingredients he couldn't even remember the names of (honestly, he hasn't had the need to remember ever since he left Hogwarts) and put them into glass jars. His eyes followed Draco's thin fingers as he labelled each ingredient.

Malfoy could feel Charlie's gaze on him. He hated when people looked at his hands while he was doing anything. It really took his best effort to stop his hands from shaking.

"Stop staring," Draco said, his attention still on the labels.

"I'm not staring."

"Yes, you are." 

"I'm just looking." 

"Then don't."

Charlie pushed his back away from the wall and slowly made his way towards the window, passing right behind the healer. 

He stopped next to Draco, though. Looking above his shoulder, he said in a qumuiet, low voice "You misspelled Chizpurfle, it's written with an 'f', not a 'th'."

"I know, thanks," he hissed, finished writing the labels and put most of the jars into cabinets above him. He left some of them on the countertop and started preparing the burn-healing paste.

The dragon keeper sat on the low windowsill and, realising how much Malfoy hated when someone looked at his hands, decided to focus on what was going on outside. 'At least one Weasley with reason,' Draco thought, as he peeked at the man to his left.

He finished making the paste without any further interruptions. He put the bright orange paste in a jar and labeled it with "burn-healing, the date and the time after checking it. 

"It's done." 

Charlie turned his head and stood up. 

Draco moved the jar towards him and started putting the ingredients away. 

"Thanks." 

Weasley picked up the jar and headed towards the door. As he turned turned the container around in his hand, he said "Nice handwriting, by the way," and left. 

Draco turned around as he heard the last sentence. He stared at the empty doorway for a few more seconds, shook his head and focused on ingredient preparation again.

... 

It was two days after their conversation when Charlie Weasley walked into the hospital wing supported on Nelu's arm. Draco looked up when he heard their steps and couldn't believe his eyes. Half of Charlie's face was bruised, his eyebrow and cheek cut open, as was his shoulder. He noticed more wounds on his arms. As there was nobody else in the hospital wing but Draco and Larisa who was busy tending to another one of their colleagues, he walked up to the keepers. He nodded at Nelu, dismissing him as he helped Charlie sit down. 

"Merlin's beard, what happened to you?" 

"It's not your protocol to ask." 

"I'm not asking as your healer." 

He started cleaning the wounds on Charlie's face. The man hissed. 

That was new. 

"I got attacked by a dragon," he said, after a moment of silence. 

"Yes, I can see that."

"I... I thought I could calm her down." 

"So you walked into the medical enclosure with a livid dragon in it?" 

Charlie sighed. He didn't know what to say. 

"What were you thinking? She could have killed you!" 

"You sound like my mother."

Draco didn't say anything. He instead moved on to the wounds on Charlie's chest and shoulder. 

Weasley's last sentence made him think. It seems like he cares about this man on a personal level, but how did he not see it before? Now that he noticed, it felt strange. 

He finished in silence and went to the back room to get the Wiggenweld Potion, as well as essence of Dittany and Murtlap mixed together. 

"I don't care what you think about the healing process or scars, you're drinking this potion and using the essence on your wounds. You'll end up with scars anyway, these are too serious to cure without leaving a mark behind." He looked at him intensely for just a few seconds and added "At least you didn't need to use the burn-healing paste."

Charlie took the potion from him and drank it. Draco put some of the essence mix on the injuries and then gave a small jar with it to his patient.

"Don't go near any dragon as long as you're using it. Dittany is highly flammable."

"I know." 

"You also know that you shouldn't come into direct contact with a dragon in a frenzy, yet you chose to do it."

"Why do you care so much?" 

"I-" he stuttered. 

Charlie got up and left. 

Actually, he probably should ask himself the question. Why, in the name of Merlin, did he care so much about this man he barely knew? 


	5. Chapter 5

"Clara, do people sometimes care too much about someone they barely know?" he asked his coworker one day, when the hospital wing was surprisingly empty. They had gotten quite close, probably as close as it could get with his trust issues, and he felt like he could call her a friend. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes, surprised by the question. 

"I suppose," she said and paused for a moment. "You know, I've only seen it in people falling in love with someone." 

Was he? Falling in love? It didn't seem right, but the way he cared for a certain man with red hair and freckles all over his body (oh, so many freckles) was different from how he cared for his family or even his friends back at Hogwarts. Charlie was, without a doubt, an attractive man, though Draco never gave it much thought. He often found himself thinking about Weasley's scars and burns, and how careless he was. It worried him, that was all, but he was slowly realising that Charlie wasn't the only one behaving this way in the sanctuary, and yet he was the only one Draco worried about. His mind must have wandered off for a bit too long, he realised, when he heard Clara's voice again. 

"Who is it, Draco?" she asked, smiling at him, warmth in her eyes, like his mother used to look at him when he was a child. 

"I- never mind," he whispered. 

She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. 

"If you ever want to talk about this, I'm here." 

"Thank you, Clara."

"That's what friends are for," she smiled and directed her attention back to the paperwork she was dealing with. 

It's good, having a friend, he caught himself thinking. 

... 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't spend most of his days off roaming around the sanctuary, hoping to see Charlie. 

... 

Draco often spent his free evenings near the lake - it was so peaceful and empty, though he suspected it would get quite busy once spring comes around. That day he sat on the wooden pier, legs crossed, so he wouldn't get his feet in cold water. He heard someone's steps behind him. 

"Hey," a familiar voice near him almost whispered. "I've been looking for you." 

"And what made you think I'd be here?" 

"Nothing, I saw you heading here, so I followed." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Your hair is pretty easy to spot, you know." 

"So I've been told." 

They sat in silence for a moment or two. 

"Listen, I-" Charlie started, Draco looked at him, realising he hadn't done that yet. "I'm sorry for being an asshole before, in the hospital wing."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have asked you about it." 

"No, I overreacted. Nobody here worried about any of that before, that's one of the reasons why I didn't stay in England and I got a bit uncomfortable, said things I shouldn't have, and I really am sorry for that." 

Draco figured the easiest way to get out of this conversation would be just agreeing with Weasley. 

"Apology accepted," he murmured and looked at the water in front of him. 

They sat in silence, an oddly comforting one. 


	6. Chapter 6

He'd came here in autumn, and before he had the chance to properly explore, winter came and nobody had any interest in spending time at the lake, so he didn't get to see how popular the spot was. The weather recently was getting warmer though, so naturally, more people opted towards spending time outside. He sat under a tree with a book, watching the beach every now and then. A group of healers and keepers was sitting near the pier, almost creating a circle, clearly playing a game of sorts. Draco's eyes went back to his book, but he hardly managed to read another two pages, when he heard someone approaching him. He looked up. 

Charlie was leaning above him, grinning. 

"What do you want?"

"Why are you assuming I want something?"

"You're grinning like an idiot and just walked here from your friends."

"Ah. Yes. We're playing truth and dare. I've been dared to kiss you." 

Draco frowned. 

"What?"

"I've been dared to kiss you. Do I have to stand here all day?" 

"Looks like you have the time."

"Come on."

He stared at Charlie for a few more seconds. 

"Fine." 

Weasley squatted down, reduced the distance between their faces and pressed their lips together. Draco didn't move, he felt paralysed, but he'd rather have that than do something stupid such as kissing him back. It lasted about two seconds. Charlie pulled back and stared at him for a moment. 

"Thanks," he said smiling, got up and walked back to his friends. 

That was... unexpected, to say the least. 

... 

Three days later he finally saw Clara working the same shift as him, so in a free moment he walked up to her. 

"You were there, at the lake. Why was he dared to kiss me?" 

She looked at him surprised. 

"He wasn't."

"What?"

"We dared him to kiss someone. Nobody in particular." 

Draco frowned. He couldn't wrap his head around it. 

"Are you telling me that-" 

"I'm not telling you anything, Draco, he's the person you should talk to." 

"Sure." 

They didn't really speak for the rest of their shift.


	7. Chapter 7

It took Draco two more days to get his shit together and go talk to Charlie.

He managed to catch him passing through the corridors, clearly in a hurry. 

"Hey, Charlie!" 

The man stopped and looked at him in question. 

"I need to talk to you, could you spare me a minute after work?" 

"Seven fifty at the lake, I'm busy before that," the man said after a second or two of going through the plan of his day in his head. 

"Okay with me." 

"Great. See you," Charlie said as he rushed off to wherever he was going. 

"See you." 

He recognised Weasley's silhouette the moment he got there. 

"You wanted to talk."

"Why did you kiss me?" 

"I told you, I was dared to do it." 

"No, they dared you to kiss someone. Why did you choose me?" 

"I-" 

"Listen, you clearly went out of your way to do that and whatever fucking game you're playing, I don't want to be invol-" 

He couldn't finish, as Charlie's lips were covering his own. 

Draco kissed back. This time it felt like he could allow himself to do that.

"I like you," Charlie whispered, their lips milimetres apart, "I thought it was obvious." 

"Clearly not obvious enough," Draco said as he put his hand on Weasley's neck and closed the distance between them. 

His lips were bruised from the dry weather they've been experiencing recently and any kind of pressure caused pain, but right now he didn't mind it. He was kissing the man he cared about so much and it was the only thing that mattered, really. 

"I like you too, in case that isn't clear," he whispered as soon as they broke off their kiss, gasping for air. 

Charlie chuckled. Draco smiled, as the thought that he could absolutely get used to this sound passed his mind.

"Still don't want to be involved?" 

"I could deal with this." 

"Good."

"Good."

They stood there, foreheads touching, grinning at each other like fourteen-year-olds, but both of them wouldn't change that moment for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we're done with this one. Not so bad for the first thing I've ever written from start to finish, I think? Dialogue heavy, but I've never been good with descriptions, especially in a language that isn't my native one. I've got some ideas for other Weasleys within the same "universe", but nothing's certain. (Though I might have shown one person a ton of charts and timelines and dynamics between the characters...)  
> I must admit, I've been grinning like an idiot every time I saw more kudos and bookmarks on this one, and even though I know there's not a lot of them, I appreciate each one. ♥ Thanks for reading :)


End file.
